


More Than A Bodyguard

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: And my lame jokes, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Based on a request about falling in love with a bodyguard. I got to choose if Sam or Reader is the bodyguard and I choose the latter, but maybe I'm gonna write a version where it's Sam.





	More Than A Bodyguard

Being the head of Samuel Drake’s bodyguard team is one hell of a work. He is a world famous actor with millions of fans (and just as many thirsty fangirls), and Hollywood’s playboy. A few months ago his manager contacted you saying he needs bodyguards, cause at the beginning of the year he won an Oscar for best actor in a leading role for portraying a bisexual man and in his speech he passionatley talked about helping the LGBT+ community and since then he recieved a lot of threathening messages.

Since then you found yourself in various magazines, photographed as you walked beside or behind him on the streets in different cities and countries.

You smirked when you remembered online blogs and the newspapers were full of your face being in the center of attention, because everybody thought that Sam had a new girfriend and since you were always together everywhere, everyone thought the famous playboy finally was settling down.

Until Ellen asked him about you on her show and he cleared the facts, but he made a joke about it feeling like you two were together, which both horrified you and made you blush.

Right now you and your team just finished touring with him while he promoted his new movie with his co-stars, and you finally had a breath of fresh air. You didn’t want to sound like a bitch, but you just about had enough with this no-name actress who played his love interest trying to flirt with him and touch him everytime she could.

What made it worse that Sam being Sam responded to those with great interest.

“Something on your mind, my lovely fiancee?” - Sam asked jokingly as he sat down across from you at the kitchen island.

He sometimes called you that since the journalists started speculating you were the one who’s gonna put a ring on his finger when they saw you everywhere together.

“I wonder why they haven’t said anything like that about your little girlfriend.” - you replied as you pushed your phone towards him, showing him an interview about him and the little brunette actress on Youtube, where they were complimenting each other’s work in the movie, and how great time they had on the set while filming.

“Awww, don’t be cruel, she’s talented, she was in Rosita’s favourite show, right?” - he asked his housekeeper, while she was cooking beside you.

“Well, I never liked her character.” - she commented, making you grin.

“That just means she played her role well.” - he defended.

“No, she was one of the protagonists.” - she said.

“Which means she didn’t like her, because she just has an annoying face.” - Martha, Sam’s manager commented, as she walked in the kitchen too, making you burst out laughing.

“And voice!” - Rosita added.

“Sometimes I wonder why I keep myself surrounded with all you women.” - Sam wondered out loud, but he was wearing a teasing smile.

You liked that about Samuel. Maybe he was a Hollywood playboy millionaire, but he respected the women around him, and despite starting his career as an action hero, he was trying to break down that toxic masculinty air about him.

Which is kinda hard with this 'love them then leave them’ lifestyle, but he just always says he’s just trying to find 'The One’.

“I’m just here to announce that your homeboys are here.” - Martha said as she sat down where Sam previously sat.

You snorted at her words. That meant Sam’s personal trainer and your team of bodyguards are here so they can go to the gym with Sam.

“Excellent! You wanna come, Y/N?” - he asked but you declined as always.

You preferred training alone.

“Nope, but you guys go ahead, maybe one day one of you’ll be able to take me down.” - you teased.

“Nonsense, I may be bigger than you, but you always have the upper hand.” - Sam smiled.

“That’s because you’re so calculable. Always trying to hit the same spot. Always eating the same food. Always going for the same type of women.” - you listed with a grin and your last comment made Rosita and Martha laugh.

Sam narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

“Careful there, darling, you start to sound jealous.”

Rosita and Martha looked at you with wiggling eyebrows.

“I’m just saying you won’t find your dream wife, which you say you are searching for, among lingere models.” - you pointed out.

“That’s right Sam, you always seem so lonely.” - Rosita agreed.

When Sam opened his mouth, Martha cut him off.

“And don’t give us that bullcrap that you have a new woman every week. We’ve all seen you after a night of partying staring at the wall with a long face. You need a real woman, who is with you because you are a nice guy and not because you are a rich celebrity.”

Sam heard this a lot of times, and he gets it, he was in his forties and you were all looking out for him and want him to be happy, but finding a woman like that while being one of the most well known face on the planet was hard.

He found himself running away from the responsibility again.

“Yeah, well, maybe I should try finding it among the bikini models.” - he winked, and you all rolled your eyes. - “Besides, you are with me, because I’m a nice guy.” - he was beeing sweet on the three of you, so you will stop teasing him, and he even kissed all of your hands, making the three of you blush.

Martha was the first one to recover from it.

“Or because you are a rich celebrity, who pays more than our previous bosses.”

You and Rosita laughed loudly and Sam put his hand on his chest as he backed out of the kitchen.

“That wasn’t nice, sweetheart, I love all of you and treat you like queens, and that’s what I get in return?” - he asked with a hurt face.

“Yes, and you love it.” Rosita said.

Sam grinned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” - he winked again and disappeared to find his friends.

“Ugh, I hate his handsome face!” - Martha said irritated, making you laugh.

“I hate that he’s so nice!” - Rosita continued.

“You do relaize you always complain about men being disgusting pigs, and now here’s one who is the complete opposite, you’re still complaining!” - you laughed at them.

“That’s because he reminds us that we could have men like him, but nooo! They think it’s enough to be like this at the beginning of the relationship then boom! You know how long I know him?” - Martha asked you.

You shook your head no.

“Eighteen years! I’ve known him from the beginning if his career, and he was like this back then too! Rosita is with us twelve years now, you know him too, tell her!”

“Yes, he’s very kind and respectful, I wish I married him instead of my husband.” - she said jokingly.

“Bitch, me too!” - Martha laughed. - “Okay, nah, we actually love those assholes, but you know what we mean.” - when you nodded with a grin she continued with a smirk. - “You still have a chance, though.”

“Oh my God, shut up!” - you laughed and left the two crazy women alone in the kitchen.

Yeah, he’s handsome, funny, respectful and all but it’s not like he goes for women like you. You didn’t look like and didn’t act like a model or an actress at all. And he always dates them, no expectations.

—–

“You know, you’re making my job way harder than it should be when you come up with ideas like that.” - you said as you typed on your tablet.

You were sitting in the car with Sam while his driver took you to a children’s hospital, where he will be visiting the kids and will be speaking with the doctors and managment, because he wants to help renovate the building and buy new equipment.

“Why? It will be fun! When was the last time you were on a vacation?” - he asked.

You shook your head.

Sam just finished filming his new movie and wanted to go on a vacation to Bali before the press tour starts, and if he goes on a trip that means you are going too.

“Exactly. It wouldn’t be a vacation for me, because I have to make sure everything is safe, the way to the plane, the plane, the way to the hotel form the plane, the hotel…” - you started listing while your were still typing on your tablet.

Sam put his hand on your knee, to make you stop talking. You were sitting in front of him and you looked up at him.

“You could come as my guest you know, the guys can do the rest.” - he smiled and leaned back in his seat, and you already missed the warmth of his touch. - “Sometimes I take Martha and Rosita with me, and their families, you can ask them. However, right now I could use some peace and quiet, the past few months were exhausting.” - he sighed, looking out the window.

You studied his face and noticed that he indeed looked tired. He had to do a strict diet and had to work out everyday before and during filming and despite him being a person full of life and energy, sometimes it showed that he was getting older. Like right now.

“I get it, but excuse me if I don’t want to be a third, fourth or fifth wheel when you decide to throw a party and a group of women is circling you.” - you couldn’t help but say.

You can’t tell how irritated it made you when he was flirting with every women who flashed a smile his way.

Sam grinned.

“Someone’s jealous.” - he said in a singing voice.

You looked at him annoyed.

“Yeah, I’d like to be a superficial bitch who only wants you to be her sugardaddy.”

Sam’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked at you. You pursed your lips, maybe you took it too far this time. He didn’t mind if people teased him about his lifestyle, but right now he looked hurt and angry. And he was your boss and you should respect him, and if he says he wants to go somewhere you nod and do as he says.

“Sorry, I didn’t…”

“Didn’t mean to? Of course you did. All of you do.” - Sam scoffed. - “You know, sometimes I find it funny and all how you three tease me about it, because it reminds me that you care. But was there one time, just one, when you talked about how hard it could be for me? Everyone’s always smiling in my face, do as I say, but do they smile because they like me? Or because I am a person with a lot of money and they want me to give them more of it?”

You couldn’t hold his intense gaze longer and you looked down at your tablet, which screen was dark now.

Sam looked out the window and continued.

“Do any of you have any idea how hard it is to find someone who likes you and not the famous face? - he pasued a little, watching as the trees passed by. - "Do you know why I only date models and actresses?”

You looked up, and saw that he returned your gaze too. When he didn’t speak you shook your head.

“At least with them I know they are not in for the money. They are rich too, so the chance that they like me for me and not because I’m famous is bigger. I could date a waitress or a shop assistant, but then all I would think about is do they love me? Hell, I think about that in all of my relationships either way… If you can call me being with a woman for a few weeks that.” - by the time he was finished, he was looking out the window again.

You sat in silence for a few minutes, then you cleared your throat.

“I’m sorry. It was rude of me.” - you said and when he nodded but was still looking out the window with the same expression you tried to lighten the mood. - “It’s not easy dating as a female bodyguard either.”

When Sam looked at you curiously, you cleared your throat nervously again.

“You don’t know if they are smiling at you because they like you or because they just don’t want to get punched in the face.”

Sam blinked then a few painfully slow seconds later he burst out laughing, making you smile. When he kept laughing, you continued talking.

“Seriously, men are afraid of strong women, be it psychically or mentally.”

“Not me.” - Sam smirked.

“Yeah, you got years of training next to Martha and Rosita.” - you grinned back.

“They are a handful.”

“But you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Nope.” - he winked just as the car stopped and before you could exit the car, he hopped out, and held the door open for you, reaching his hand out for you to take.

You glared at him, it should always be you who leaves the car first, and he knows that, but he liked to get on your nerves.

“I’m gonna kill you.” - you mouthed, but took his hand.

Sam pulled you out and walked closely next to you as you were walking towards the building.

“Then you’d be doing your job pretty shittily.” - he purred in your ear and you held back the urge to elbow him in the ribs.

It was a bright, sunny day, but the flashes from the cameras were still disturbing to your eyes and the journalists yelling and females screaming made you keep a look out for every direction. Just when you turned your head to look before you again, a women jumped through the other guards and ran to Sam, but before her hands could reach him, you caught one of her wrists, and yanked her back, then swiped her off her feet and she fell to the ground, face first.

The audience gasped and you could tell every camera was on you now.

One of your guards held her down, while you continued escorting Sam in the building.

“Wasn’t that a little harsh?” - he asked, looking back at her.

“I could’ve hit her, that would’ve been harsh. You hired me to protect you, I’m just doing my job.”

“Yeah, but maybe she just wanted a hug or a photo or something.”

“Or she wanted to kiss you and grab your junk then scraping your face to a bloody mess. Sam, I’ve protected celebrities before, I saw some crazy shit.”

Sam looked taken aback, then sighed relieved when you were finally inside the building.

“Thank you.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Go on, I’ll wait here.”

—–

So Sam reminded you almost everyday how much you hurt his feelings with that comment in the car, and he told you that the only way he forgives you if you accompany him on his vacation to Bali as his guest and not as his bodyguard.

When the car dropped you off at the beach and you saw a yacht, you stopped in your tracks.

“Whoa there, Mr. Oscar, you didn’t say we’re gonna be floating in the middle of the freaking ocean!”

Sam laughed at the nickname Martha came up for him. Since he won an Oscar almost everybody called him that in the household.

“Why, you have a problem with the ocean or the yact?” - he stopped walking, looking back at you with a grin.

“Both.”

When Sam looked at you clueless, you sighed.

“I can’t swim.”

For a sew seconds Sam stood there, then he walked closer to you. He looked around like he was giving you a top secret information.

“This may came as a surprise, but the yacht can.”

You rolled your eyes.

“Saaam…” - you whined.

“Darling, this is a big ass yacht, there’s no way you can fall off of it, okay? Everything’s gonna be alright.” - he said as he put one of his arms around your shoulders, and guided you towards it.

You narrowed your eyes when you got aboard and couldn’t see anyone.

“Saaaam… where is everyone?” - you asked suspiciously.

There were supposed to be two guards of your team on the boat and you couldn’t see the captain either.

“Oh, it’s gonna be just the two of us.” - he said casually as he pulled in the rope.

“What?! Sam that’s not…!”

“Shhh! There’s nothing wrong, who would be attacking me in the open water? We’re gonna be fine!”

You blew the air out of your lungs irritated, and started massaging your temples.

“You okay, darling? Do you need me to get you something?” - he asked as he hurried to you and put his hands on your shoulders, massaging them.

“An ibuprophen, a glass of water, and a celebrity who actually does as I say.” - you said, still massaging your temples.

Sam grinned.

“I can only get you two of these.”

You gave him a mocking smile.

“Thought so.”

“You’re cute when you’re angry.” - he pecked your cheek and hurried inside to get the medicine and water for you.

You stood there frozen in place.

Yeah, Sam was a thouchy guy, but he never kissed any of you, only if there was someone’s birthday or something.

You quickly recovered, and looked around. The yacht was really nice, the water had a very nice green-blue colour, and the sky was full of bright white clouds.

You smiled and walked to a big round table with a sunshade and dropped your bag next to you.

Sam exited the cabin area and held out the painkiller and the water for you.

“Here, and don’t thank me, cause it won’t work.” - he warned you about the rules of accepting medicine.

You smiled at him and drowned the pill with all of the water.

“So, how do you like it?” - Sam asked excited as he looked around.

“It’s very nice. I’ve never been on a yacht before.” - you said as you beamed up at him.

Sam smiled down at you, gaze lingering on your features longer than they usually would.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.”

—–

So, as it turned out Sam can handle driving a yacht and he was pretty good at navigation. Fortunatley for you there was a jacuzzi on the yacht so you won’t be totally heartbroken when you want to get in the water.

After Sam anchored down at a more peaceful area at the water, where there weren’t any tourists, but you could still see the beach, he pulled off his shirt and held the sunscreen out for you.

“Would you mind?”

You cleared your throat and stood up from your chair, taking it from him.

Sam turned around and closed his eyes when you massaged the cream into his skin, and you bit your lip as you watched your fingers and palm ran across his muscled back.

“Done. You’re sunproof.”

“Thanks, sweetheart.” - Sam smiled as he turned around and took the bottle from you.

He looked down at your sundress and pointed at it.

“You don’t wanna take that off?”

You looked down too and nodded.

“Right.” - you pulled down the straps from your shoulders and freed your arms, eyes fixed on the floor, cause you knew that Sam was watching you.

When you pushed down the dress from your body, you heard him take a deep breath in, then he walked behind you and rubbed the sunscreen on your back, slowly.

It was you who closed your eyes and enjoyed his touches, and when the upper half of your back was done, he used his forefinger to push your strap down on your shoulder.

“Gotta make sure you’re covered everywhere.” - you heard his low voice in your ear and you swore it vibrated through your body to your very core.

“Yeah.” - you breathed.

He repeated the action on your other shoulder, then you felt his hand on your lower back. When his fingers traced the waistline of your bikini bottom, you sucked in the air and bit your lip, while a small whimper left your lungs.

Sam smirked and slapped your ass gently.

“You can go in the jacuzzi now, gorgeous.”

Your heart almost jumped out of your chest, and without saying anything you hurried to the tub and climbed in, keeping your back to him. You were sure you were blushing furiously, and couldn’t help when images form one of his movies flashed before your eyes where he had a very intense sex scene.

“Shit.” - you sighed and jumped a little when you saw his legs stop next to you, then he crouched down and grabbed your ponytail gently to pull back your head to make you look at him.

He smiled down at you tenderly.

“I’m gonna hit the water, it looks really… inviting.” - he said as his eyes travelled down at your chest then back to your face.

You were looking at him with big eyes and with your mouth slightly open, while you were panting heavily.

“Okay.” - you said in a breathless voice.

Sam’s smile widened and he caressed your ponytail for a few more seconds then he stood up and with a perfect move, he dived into the water.

“Shit.” - you cursed again and pushed your legs together tightly.

The dynamic between the two of you completely changed since you entered the yacht and you couldn’t say if you liked it or not.

One thing that you were sure of was that you were completely turned on, and if you can’t relieve yourself you’re gonna go crazy.

You carefully climbed out of the jacuzzi and slowly looked down at the water and when you saw that Sam was floating on his back with his eyes closed, you turned around to go inside, but you accidentally kicked the bottle of the sunscreen and his eyes snapped open.

“Shit!”

“You okay there?” - you heard him ask and you cringed.

“Yep, just wanted to make sure you haven’t drowned yet.” - for some reason you felt much more confident when there was space between you.

Sam grinned and swam closer to the yacht.

“You wanna come in?” - he asked with his trademark smirk.

You lifted one of your eyeybrows.

“If I remember correctly, I told you I can’t swim.”

“But I can. I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry.”

That damn smile. That damn voice.

You really needed to get yourself off, there’s no way you wouldn’t try anything if you were close to him again.

“Nope.”

“Come on, darling! I’ll do anything you want if you come in!”

Now that sounded really interesting.

You looked down at the side of the yacht and saw the ladder at the side, which was a quick way out if you start to get scared of the deep ocean.

When Sam saw you looking at the ladder, he swam to it.

“Come on, I’ll wait here.”

“I’m sooo gonna regret this.” - you said and srarted climbing down. There were only about six bars, but you were descending like there were a hundred and Sam watched you with a grin.

“Never thought I’m gonna see you being afraid of something.” - he teased.

“I’m gonna make you be affaid of my fist if you don’t shut up.” - you growled, making Sam laugh.

When your foot touched the water, you pulled it back quickly.

“Fuck, I can’t do this!”

“Come on now, everything’s gonna be fine, I’m here.” - Sam said in a gentle voice and took hold of your ankle gently, caressing it with his thumb.

You took in a few deep breaths and started descending again.

“That’s it, sweetheart, come to me.” - he encouraged you in a husky voice.

His voice was too low and sexy to handle, it was a good thing the water was cooler than your skin.

You felt that as you climbed lower, his hand, which was on your ankle moved further up. It slowly moved up your calf, the back of your thigh and then your ass to your lower back.

When your shoulders were in the water too, Sam moved closer to you, and he moved that hand around you to make you face him. You put one of your hands on his shoulder, but with your other your were still holding one of the bars.

“Let it go.” - he said softly.

“No.”

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

Sam chuckled and moved even closer to you.

You looked at him and he reached down to take a hold of your leg and moved it around his waist. When your breath caught in your throat he leaned his face closer to yours, while looking deep in your eyes, and he moved your other leg around him too.

“Do you trust me?” - he asked again in a lower voice.

“Yes.” - you whispered and slowly let go of the bar, and circled your arms around his shoulder.

Sam’s eyes dropped to your lips as he took a hold of the bar with one hand, since he couldn’t keep the two of you up withouth kicking around too much, and this moment was too perfect to ruin it with that.

He gently spun you sideways, so he had his back to the yacht and you had the full ocean behind yours.

When he did that, you gasped softly and squeezed him harder with your arms and legs, making Sam smile.

“It’s okay, see?”

You breathed deeply in and out, and after a few seconds you started to relax.

“It feels nice, huh?”

“Yes.” - you smiled at him. - “I was never in the ocean before.”

“There’s a first time for everything.” - he whispered in a husky voice and leaned closer to you.

Just when you thought he wanted to kiss you, you felt him lower his other hand which was on your back.

“Lean back.” - he said.

“What?”

Sam smiled wider.

“Lean back.”

You bit your lip and slowly moved your hands to grab the back of his neck and you leaned back, so your back and hair was covered by the water.

When you closed your eyes and smiled, Sam started to swing you slowly left to right, making you laugh.

“If you let go of my neck, and move your arms next to you, you won’t sink.”

You slowly let go of him with one hand and started moving it in the water, then you did the same with your other hand, so you only used your legs to hug Sam.

You laughed again at the floating feeling and Sam slowly moved away his hand from your lower back.

He used that hand to gather some water and sprinkle it on your chest which was on a beautiful display before him.

You moaned happily and a huge smile was on your face, and Sam kept gently swinging and sprinkling you with a smirk on his face.

You knew you shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, but you were still turned on, and having Sam between your legs while you were arching your back in front of him, didn’t help the situation. However you couldn’t feel him where you wanted him, because there was a small space between your bodies right there.

You decided to take a risk and tightened your hold on him with your legs and pulled his hips closer, and yes, there was a bulge in his swimming shorts, which was now nicely pushed against your pussy.

Your whole body trembled and it was a sensual moan that escaped your lungs now and suddenly Sam’s hand was on your ass, pushing his fingers into your flesh almost painfully, and started rocking his hips against yours in a slow but hard rhythm.

You moaned louder and pushed yourself up, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hard and passionate.

Sam growled and spun you around, pushing you up against the side of the yacht.

When you gasped at the impact, Sam took your chin in his hand.

“Took you long enough.” - he kissed you more tenderly this time and you smiled against his lips.

“You promised me, that you’re gonna do anything I want if I come in the water.” - you smiled at him.

“Oh? And what do you have in mind, babygirl?”

You moaned at the nickname and kissed him again, rough and needy.

You could feel that he was rock hard now, and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside you.

“Y/N, if I can’t have you right now, I’m gonna go fucking crazy.” - Sam panted, kissing your neck.

You giggled and spun around in his arms, climbing up the ladder, and when you were up, you hurried to the cabins, and looked behind you in a seductive way.

Sam looked absolutely fuckable as he climbed up, all wet and sexy and the look he gave you promised you pleasures you haven’t felt before.

“Are you trying to run from me, little girl?” - he asked as he confidenty walked towards you.

You laughed and ran in one of the cabins, stopping at the side of the bed. You faced the door, heart beating quickly as you heard his heavy steps approach. When he walked inside and looked at you, you swore you could cum by just a caress of his hand.

He walked right up to you and kissed you hungrily, pushing you on your back and climbing over you while with one hand he roughly pulled down your bikini top and attacked your nipple with his mouth.

You whimpered and pushed your fingers in his hair, moaning sweetly for him, and you cried out in pleasure when you felt his hand move your bikini bottom aside and caress your pussy, like it already belonged to him.

“I know what you want, princess. The only thing I need to know now is how you want it.” - Sam said as he pushed himself up again and touched his forehead against yours, while still caressing your wetness. - “You want me to push you down by your wrist and pound into your pussy while I watch every reaction on your face?” - he asked, earning a helpless moan from you. - “Or you want me to push you on your stomach and grab your hips, pulling you on your knees and slap that perfect ass while I fuck you so hard that all you can do is take it and scream?” 

You quickly pushed down your panties then got up on all fours, and faced the headboard, grabbing it, and you looked behind at Sam, who already took off his swimming shorts. When he grabbed your hips, to pull your ass back, you took hold of his hands, and pulled them around you.

Sam smiled tenderly and shifted his body closer, nuzzling your hair, then kissing your neck and shoulder as he grabbed his cock and slowly moved it up and down on your slit, while you arched your back for him. 

“So you want it like this?” - he slowly pushed himself inside you and you leaned your head back on his shoulder with a soft cry, while he countinued sucking on your skin.

You reached behind to grab his hair and caress it, and he massaged your breasts, while the two of you slowly moved against each other. After each thrust you became more needy and desperate and you pushed yourself back more and more into him. With one hand Sam grabbed your hip and started fucking you harder and faster, the voices that escaped you urged him on to be rougher after each thrust.

“So needy.” - he growled in your ear, and with his other hand he reached around to play with your clit.

You cried out and turned your head to look at Sam, who was panting heavily just like you. He kissed you hard and started fucking you much more forcefully.

You pulled on his hair almost painfully when your orgasm was just out of reach, and you desperately chased for your release.

Suddenly Sam slapped your ass hard, which made your body jerk violently and you cried out loudly when your pussy pulsed hard around his cock, and his seed painted your walls white. 

After you came down from your high, you collapsed in his arms and Sam squeezed you harder against him, as he sat back on his heels, and caught his breath, the warm air leaving him hitting your back each time.

“Jesus.” - you breathed.

“You’re fired.” - he said in a tired voice, and you swore your heart stopped beating at his words.

“What?” - you asked, your hold on his arms loosened.

“You can choose: you stay as my bodyguard, and we pretend like this never happened, or you become my girlfriend and we can have more enormous orgasms together.”

You let out a sigh of relief and laughed breathlessly, and Sam started leaving light kisses on your back, shoulders and neck.

“But let me tell you, if you choose the first option, I’m gonna jump in the ocean and let myself drown.”

You giggled and turned in his arms, cupping his face in one hand.

“But if I’m not your bodyguard anymore, I can’t bitchslap all the women who try to touch you.” - you pouted, making Sam laugh.

“So you were jealous.” - he teased and you blushed while looking down. - “But don’t worry, as my girlfriend you are entitled to do that.”

“Yes!” - you punched the air in victory, and Sam pushed you on the bed, laughing with you.

“Maybe all those journalists were right after all.” - he said.

“About what?”

“Maybe you’re gonna be the one who puts a ring on it.” - Sam kissed you lovingly and you giggled, hugging him.


End file.
